Angel Eyes
by TheFutureFromLove
Summary: As a new girl, Kagome goes through tough times in Shikon High. But as things get worse, Inuyasha, the cutest boy in school enters her life and reminds her of real meaning of life...even though he wasn't pleasant at first...
1. Marvelous Creature

I don't owe Inuyasha. This is my second fanfic.  
  
**Chapter One: Marvelous Creature**  
  
Kagome sighed. This was going to be another long, long, LONG day at Sengoku High. She sighed and rested her head on desk. She was a new student in this high school, and already she had two enemies. Kikyo and Kagura. Those wretches! She gritted her teeth. She hated them both! Especially Kikyo! She imagined slamming her head into a locker numerous times. "That witch!" she muttered. "Who?" Came a voice behind her. She looked around. It was Sango, a friend she met. "Sango! Hello! I thought no one was listening!" Sango grinned and sat down beside her. "You were talking about that witch, Kikyo, weren't you?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "You should watch out for her. She hunts every man in this school down, chews 'em up, and when they dump their girls for her, she spits 'em out." Sango growled. "Look at him...Miroku. Hits on any girl, and now he's flirting with her..." she scowled. Kagome looked over at the boy with raven black hair tied up in a ponytail, and pierced ears talking to Kikyo. "I hate her!" Kagome announced. "Who doesn't?" Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
It was Lunch time and Sango and Kagome were walking to their lockers. "Ooh boy. Here they come." Sango muttered under her breath. "Who? What are you- ?" Kagome's eyes widened. The cutest boy she has ever seen just appeared in front of her. He wore a red muscle shirt, blue jeans, a prayer bead necklace, and a baseball cap backwards, and had his hair tied up in a ponytail. His hair was silver, his eyes amber, and his smile amazing. "Who is that?" Sango rolled her eyes. "That's Inuyasha. The most "popular" kid in school. His best friend is that pervert Miroku. He hits on me the most for some reason. Kagome giggled, and looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was walking past Sango and a new girl. His eyes widened slightly as he looked her over. She was a stunning creature. He winked at her and he swore he saw her blush. "Hey, Miroku. Who's that?" Inuyasha asked his best friend. Miroku looked back at Sango. "You know Sango-"Inuyasha whacked him over the head. "Not HER, you moron. The other girl!" Miroku rubbed his head. "Oh. Her. She's Sango's new friend. Kagome Higurashi. New in school. Came to Kyoto from Tokyo. Kikyo hates her though." Miroku explained. Inuyasha lowered his eyes. "Kikyo? But why?" Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. All I know she threatened Kagome to stay away from you." Inuyasha remained silent, but his eyes traveled to Kagome. He yearned for something, his soul was yearning, but he didn't know what. It happened what he saw that marvelous creature. 


	2. The Threat

I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't.   
  
**Chapter Two: The Threat**  
  
That day, after school, Kagome and Sango were sitting near the school entrance, their bikes leaning against the wall. They were chewing on some chips and talking. "Listen, Sango. What can you tell me about that Inuyasha boy?" Kagome asked pretending to be asking out of pure interest. Sango smiled a little. "Like him now, do we?" Kagome shoved her slightly on the arm. "Sango! As if!" Sango laughed. "Alright, the scoop is, he's the most popular guy in school, and he used to date Kikyo, until he thought she was cheating on him with Sesshomaru, his older brother. He says he got over her, but he never did. I can tell that much. Even Miroku's worried. He says that Inuyasha's love for Kikyo may get him into trouble one day. And to tell you the truth, I completely agree." Kagome was listening carefully with a sad expression on her face. _So I guess he'll never notice me. Kikyo already overtakes his heart, and she'll never let it free, as far as I'm concerned. Just forget it, Kagome!_ "Kagome? Kaggoooommeeee...KAGOME!" Sango shouted. "Ah!" Kagome was so surprised that she tumbled over the wall they were sitting on...only to be caught safe, in someone's arms. They were strong, and she already felt safe. She looked up at her rescuer. It was none other than Inuyasha! "Be careful, won't ya?" Inuyasha had a solemn expression on his face. Kagome nodded, and quietly thanked him. "Feh. Whatever. Just don't do it again. You girls always manage to throw yourself at me." Kagome noticed that he wasn't exactly polite. She frowned, and got some courage. "Don't worry! Next time I fall, I'll make sure it won't be in YOUR arms!" With that, she and Sango left on their bikes.  
  
A laugh came from behind Inuyasha and Miroku. They turned around. It was their enemy, Koga. "What are YOU laughing about?" Inuyasha growled. "Nothing, dog-shit. I was just enjoying myself watching you make an utter fool of yourself. But I can tell right now you like that new chick." Inuyasha remained silent. "You should stay with that wench, Kikyo. You deserve each other...I'll go after Kagome. I'm sure she'll agree to be MY woman." Inuyasha jumped at Koga. "HOW DARE YOU CALL KIKYO A WENCH? YOU COCKY BASTARD!" Koga just laughed and watched Inuyasha being dragged off by Miroku. "He's not worth it, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was still struggling. Koga shouted after him. "STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME, DOG-SHIT! SHE'S MINE!" And with that they went their separate ways.  
  
Mean while, Kagome and Sango were in MacDonald's sipping strawberry smoothies. Kagome was fuming. Sango looked her over. "Oh yeah, and did I mention? He has an attitude of a stubborn mule?" Kagome shook her head. "No, you didn't. But you should have, before I started falling for him! The jerk! Who does he think he is?" Sango shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think it's from this world." Sango's eyes widened. "Uh oh. Kikyo gang, at twelve o'clock." Kikyo walked in with Kanna and Kagura. "What are YOU doing here, Higurashi?" Kikyo scowled. Kagome scowled back. "I'm drinking a smoothie, if you DON'T mind." Kikyo scowled more. "I DO mind. In fact, I mind you being here. Why can't you go back to Kyoto?" Kagome got up, standing up to this witch. "I like Tokyo better. And I don't remember seeing on the news you OWING the world." Kikyo was fuming. "Listen, Higurashi. You better stay away from MY man. Inuyasha would never fall for you. I'm the only woman in his life. He can't resist me. He, on the other hand, will never notice you. And I see you even laying a FINGER on him, your life will be living HELL!" with that they stormed off. Kagome, also fuming slouched on her seat. "That witch! Thinks she owns every guy on this planet! I'll show her!" Sango patted her on the back. "Calm down, Kagome. They only like her because she's pretty. Not even. I'm sure lots of guys will notice you! Inuyasha's not the only one." Kagome nodded. "Thanks Sango." 


	3. Those Eyes

I don't own Inuyasha. He belongs to the original creator, Rumiko Takahashi. And I know...I haven't posted for SOOOOOOO long, but it's because I was visiting my birth country where everyone are...for one and half months. So, good to be back in business!!! Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Those eyes... 

Inuyasha was eating chips at home, sitting in front of the TV, completely pissed off at what Koga said. 'STAY AWAY FROM HER, DOG SHIT! SHE'S MINE!' Those words still rang through his head over and over, and were tormenting him. He hadn't even realized it, but he was crushing the remote. "Watch it, you squirt." Came a voice behind him. "Leave me alone, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru smirked. "Why are you mad at me, for?" He asked, pretending to not know. "Shut up! You know perfectly well why I'm pissed at you! You stupid jackass!" And with that, Inuyasha stormed out of the house, which was now filled with Sesshomaru's laughter. _How can Kikyo do this to me? I loved her and this is the way she repaid me! Kikyo...my Kikyo...why? _Inuyasha was looking at the ground, hands in his red baggy shirt. He was lost in his own little world, when he heard someone walking towards him. He looked up and noticed that it was that new girl, Kagome. He smelled something with his sensitive nose. Were those tears? He blinked in surprise. He wondered if her first day at school was that bad. Was she crying because of what he said to her? He looked at the tears fall down on the pavement.

Kagome wasn't crying because of what Inuyasha said. In fact, her encounter with Kikyo and her friends made her completely forget about Inuyasha's rude words. Kagome sighed. She was crying because Kikyo made it clear that Kagome wasn't good enough for anybody. She had to be exactly like Kikyo for a guy just to notice her. She couldn't wait to get back to the shrine when Sota, her mom and Grandpa were waiting for her. A welcome environment that she felt happy and safe in. "Why-why are you crying?" a familiar voice reached her ears. "Huh?" she looked up, and saw Inuyasha. _Oh no! I can't let him see me like this! _She quickly wiped he tears. "I'm-not." She answered quickly but quietly. Inuyasha walked over to her. He surprised her when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, tell me what's wrong, because if it's what I said to you, then I'm sorry." Kagome blinked. _Okay, this is weird. One minute he's completely rude and crude and the next he's saying sorry and has his arm on my shoulder! What's going on? _Kagome smiled, weakly. "No, it's okay. It's nothing..." She started walking away from him. Inuyasha watched her. "Hey! Just give me a clue what's wrong!" he shouted after her. Kagome looked around. "Oh...nothing. Kikyo threatened me to stay away from you. I don't want to get in your way." And again she started walking away.

Inuyasha watched her go, stunned. _Kikyo threatened her? To stay away from me? Poor Kagome! I can imagine how she feels! Kikyo what's gotten into you? _Inuyasha remembered the time he looked in Kikyo's eyes. He felt warm around her, happy, not like he did with any other girl before...but then...he remembered Kagome's big brown eyes. For some reason, he felt closer with Kagome than he did with Kikyo. Those eyes...there was something about Kagome's eyes. They were beautiful, calm, peaceful, yet filled with sadness. He turned around, confused walking his own direction. He tried to go back thinking about Kikyo, but Kagome's face kept on flashing before him. Those eyes...

Inuyasha decided to go home, and think things over. He walked slowly until Koga got in the way. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave a snort of disgust. "What do YOU want, you wolf-breath?" He spat at Koga. Koga was alone for the second time in a row, and that kind of freaked out, on account of others always followed around Koga just like him. Koga stepped in front of Inuyasha and pressed his face so close to Inuyasha's nose that Inuyasha felt like was about to be kissed. _This is gross...is he bisexual or something? _But then he was really relieved for Koga was poking him in the chest with his forefinger. "I...told...you...she's...mine! I swear if I see you with her again I will personally kill you!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Great. Now get your nose off my nose before I sneeze it into a tissue." Koga growled and stomped away, leaving Inuyasha rub his nose in disgust. As he entered his house and slammed the door, another unpleasant surprise was waiting for him. Sesshomaru and his buddy Naraku were playing cards. Naraku smirked as he saw Inuyasha. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the midget of the powerful family?" Sesshomaru smirked at that too. Inuyasha just showed him the finger. "I suggest you go and do you're a-sexual things...you know? Since you can reproduce yourself!" Naraku's smirk faded and he got up. "Why you little-!" But Sesshomaru held him off. "It's not worth it. Calm down." And Naraku sat back down letting Inuyasha walk off into his room and slam the door as he could.

Kagome was sitting in her room with her brother Sota playing his favorite video game, but she wasn't into it. She would rather be somewhere else....beside Inuyasha? No! Kikyo would definitely find out and actually make her life even more miserable.

"Sis! I won? What's wrong?" Sota snapped her back to reality. She blinked and put the control down. "Nothing, I've got homework." And left the room upstairs. She closed the door to her room and walked towards the balcony. She opened the door, watching the sunset. She leaned against the rail and began to daydream. Then she began to cry silently once again as she saw Inuyasha's face in the clouds, smiling down at her. "It's no use. No matter how much I like him I could never be with him. Only if there was a miracle." Then she imagined her dream...her staring into Inuyasha's eyes and he stared into hers. She lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes...dreaming of his...those amber eyes.

Short, I know, I'll work on longer ones. 


End file.
